


Excess is Enough

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Heavy BDSM, M/M, please do not re-post elsewhere, written in 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Sean takes what Harry gives.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on 24th April 2003. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age!





	Excess is Enough

Harry's cock pounded into Sean's arse like he could never get enough.

Taking more, more. Never asking. Never needed to ask. He knew. It was his right to take. His. And his alone. He hated the others, they way they looked. Viggo, openly drooling, hands twitching, wanting. No!  
Mine. This is mine. He chanted in his head in time to each bone crunching thump of hips, each whack of skin on barely lubed skin.

And Sean took it. Took it all and wanted more. He knew where he belonged. Who owned him. Yours. Yours however much you take. Always yours.


End file.
